Answered questions from season one
This is a list of answers to questions derived from the first season's story arc. These questions are taken directly from the episode guides. Independence Day * Was the "Ice Villains" attack coincidental or orchestrated? * Why did Wotan want to blot out the sun? Weisman, Greg (2012-03-06). Question #14509. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-03-06.}} Fireworks * Who are the members of the Light? * Where did the Justice League take Blockbuster? * Why doesn't Superboy have all of Superman's powers? * What are the "other subtler means of control" that L-3 refers to? * How can the Light turn the loss of Superboy into an advantage? Welcome to Happy Harbor * How and when was the location of the Cave compromised? Weisman, Greg (2011-10-04). "Question #13537". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-04.}} * Was T.O. Morrow working alone or was he in cahoots with someone else? * Why did T.O. Morrow want to reprogram Red Tornado? Drop-Zone * What happened to Mammoth and Shimmer? * Who are Mammoth and Shimmer? Weisman, Greg (2012-09-16). Question #13495. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-09-16.}} Schooled * Why does Superboy hate monkeys? * Who shot the arrow that saved the Team? Infiltrator * What is Artemis's story? * Why are Batman and Green Arrow apparently lying about Artemis's kinship to Green Arrow? * How do Artemis and Cheshire know each other? * Why does Artemis seems to know so much about the League of Shadows? * What does Cheshire know that could jeopardize Artemis's position in the Team? Denial * How does Red Tornado know Kent Nelson? * What was Robin doing with Batman? * Why does Klarion want the Helmet of Fate? }} * Why did Klarion recruit Abra Kadabra (a fake magician) to kidnap Kent Nelson? Weisman, Greg (2012-03-08). Question #14519. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-03-13.}} Downtime * Why was the Team fighting Clayface? * Where was Artemis during the fight? * Why is Aqualad the only practitioner of Atlantean sorcery with visible tattoos? Weisman, Greg (2011-07-27). "Question #13410". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-09.}} * What did L-5 mean when he said "everything falls into place" if Black Manta didn't procure the echinoderm? Bereft * Where did the Sphere come from? ** Is it good or evil? * When Miss Martian restored Superboy's memories, there was a glimpse of a white creature never before seen. What was it? * Likewise, there was also a glimpse of a cheerleader who looked like Megan. Who was she? * Who is Artemis's father? (Answer #1) Targets * Why didn't Superboy recognize Lucas Carr from the events of issue #1 and #2? Weisman, Greg (2011-09-16). "Question #13535". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-02.}} * If Miss Martian is a Green Martian, why does she seem so upset about the way the White minority is treated? * Why is "Conner" Megan's favorite name? * Why do Cheshire and Sportsmaster seem to dislike each other? Weisman, Greg (2011-01-26). Question #14073. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-13.}} Terrors * How was Professor Ivo apprehended since "Schooled"? Weisman, Greg (2011-12-05). Question #13745. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-05.}} * Is the Riddler as inept as regarded? Homefront * Who created Red Torpedo and Red Inferno? * Why didn't Jade want to live with her father? }} * What happened to Red Tornado when he touched Red Inferno? Weisman, Greg (2011-12-19). "Question #13812". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-20.}} * Is Red Tornado the mole? to attack and defect them.}} * Why was Paula Crock in prison? Alpha Male * If the Brain was using Kobra Venom and the inhibitor collars from Belle Reve Penitentiary, is he working for the Light? ** Are the Brain and L-6, the French speaking member of the Light, the same individual? * Why is Artemis so vehement that Aqualad cannot trust Sportsmaster? Revelation * Are Blue Devil, Guy Gardner, Plastic Man, Rocket and Icon affiliated with the Justice League? Weisman, Greg (2012-09-01). "Question #13932". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-12.}} * How did Vandal Savage get his scars? Weisman, Greg (2011-01-10). "Question #13941". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-12.}} Humanity * Professor Ivo contacted T.O. Morrow to warn him about the Team with Hugo Strange standing next to him. Is Ivo also affiliated with the Light? Disordered * Why did Miss Martian freak out when Black Canary said she turned white? Secrets * What do the claw marks on Harm's face mean? }} * If Miss Martian really came to Earth stowed away on Martian Manhunter's ship, then why did she tell a different story in ''Young Justice'' #6? See also * Answered questions from the comics References